


STONYTOBER 2020

by MeowAndWhale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Bondage, Bottom Tony Stark, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowAndWhale/pseuds/MeowAndWhale
Summary: Tony tiene curiosidad sobre el "sexo anal", decide improvisar un consolador casero; las cosas terminan mal y Steve termina dándole una "mano amiga".
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	STONYTOBER 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Fic para el Stonytober 2020  
> Steve y Tony tienen la misma edad.  
> Todo es totalmente ficticio.  
> El fisting es una práctica "peligrosa", más si no se tiene l suficiente información y preparación.

UNA MANO AMIGA

Nota: todo lo que aquí se relata es ficticio, no debe ser reproducido en la vida real, ya que ello con llevaría a poner en riesgo la salud.

Steve y Tony tienen 18 años

**

"La declaración más romántica, es la de mis papás, papá Steve llenó la habitación de papá Tony, con cientos de rosas rojas, y se declaró con un hermoso poema", Maria contaba la historia, con tanta emoción, como si hubiese estado presente en ella.

Maria tenía una pijamada con sus amigas, todas contaban la historia de como fue la "declaración romántica" de sus respectivos padres.

Tony escuchaba la conversación de las niñas, evitando reír, si tan solo sus hijos, supieran la verdad, no pudo evitar recordar el pasado.

******************

20 años atrás.

Tony había descubierto su orientación sexual, desde los 13 años, prefería a los hombres, aunque no había tenido interés real, en tener alguna experiencia "sexual" con uno, estaba agusto con masturbarse con la manos.

No quería alertar a sus padres, por lo que evitaba tener algún juguete sexual.

En la últimas semanas, su interés en el sexo anal, había aumentado considerablemente, tenía muchas fantasías, alimentadas por el material audiovisual que veía; quería tener "algo" dentro de él, pero aún no se sentía lo suficientemente preparado y confiado, para hacerlo con un "humano real", ya sabía lo "sufieciente" del tema, gracias a internet.

Una noche, Tony se encuentra completamente solo, sus padres estaban fuera, regresarían hasta la madrugada, así que tenía tiempo para "experimentar", al no tener un juguete sexual, decide experimentar con un pequeño banano, de aproximadamente 10 centímetros de largo, por 6 de diámetro.

Tony se encuentra totalmente desnudo, sentado en la cama con las piernas totalmente abiertas, unta suficiente lubricante en sus dedos índice y medio, de la mano derecha; con el dedo índice, empieza a estimular los bordes de su fruncido ano, con un poco de esfuerzo logra introducir la totalidad del dedo, empieza a simular pequeñas embestidas, no tenía dolor, pero tampoco sentía placer exactamente, optó por añadir un segundo dedo, empezó a sentir un poco de molestia, con la mano izquierda, empieza a acariciar su aún dormido pene, que poco a poco logra ponerse erecto.

Tony estaba decidio a lograr un orgasmo anal, así que pone más empeño en estirarse adecuadamente, logra meter 3 dedos, ya no sentía tanta molestia, pero seguía sin sentir algún rastro de placer, pensó que quizá era de las personas que no disfrutaba la "penetración anal", cree que quizá sí ultiliza su juguete sexual improvisado, tal vez llegue a sentir algo.

Coloca 2 preservativos al banano y lo unta con suficiente lubricante, la fruta es ciertamente más grueso y largo que sus dedos, poco a poco va introduciendolo en su estrecho agujero, siente más dolor que placer, con bastante paciencia en tomar un centímetro a la vez, hasta que finalmente logra introducir la fruta en su totalidad.

Tony se sentía "lleno y estirado", pero no le era suficiente, había cierto dolor, pero seguía sin sentir placer, empezó a simular embestidas, teniendo cuidado en no soltar del todo el banano, las primeras muy lentas, para posteriormente ir más rápido, estaba un poco frustrado de no encontrar su "próstata", pero la sensación de tener algo profundo, le causaba cierto placer, por suerte no había perdido su erección.

Trató de concentrarse y buscar su "punto dulce", tan concentrado estaba, que en una última embestida, ingresó la totalidad del "juguete", no pudo evitar gemir, por lo bien que se había sentido, una milésima de segundos después, se percata que el banano estaba completamente en su interior.

Tony entra en pánico, parándose de repente, haciendo que el banano ingrese aún más en su cuerpo, su erección desaparece en unos milisegundos.  
"¡NO, NO, NO!"

Histérico se dirige al baño, se sienta en la taza de baño, empieza a pujar con todas sus fuerzas, "respira Tony, todo saldrá bien, solo sigue pujando"; pasan 25 minutos, todo sigue igual.

a pesar de haber vertido todo el contenido del lubricante, en su interior.

Tony estaba desesperado, ya había vertido todo el contenido del lubricante en su interior, pero no había ningún cambio, empieza a llorar de impotencia, con las manos temblorosas toma el teléfono, marcando un número muy conocido para él.

El teléfono suena y el espera que contesten.  
"Hola, buenas noches"

Tony se siente feliz, de que su mejor amigo haya sido quien contestara el teléfono, tratando de sonar calmado, pide ayuda.  
"Steve por favor, necesito ayuda, ven a mi casa y no le digas a nadie"

Tony cuelga el teléfono inmediatamente, sin esperar la respuesta de Steve, sabe que él no dudará en ayudarlo, decide colocarse una bata y esperar.

Unos minutos después, el timbre de la casa Stark suena, un tembloroso Tony abre la puerta, encontrándose con un preocupado y agitado Steve.  
"Tony, ¿estás bien, qué sucedió?"

Tony empieza a creer, que pedirle ayuda a Steve no fue una buena idea, pero no tiene otra opción, así que opta por contarle todo lo sucedido, quien parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaria por su relato.

"Entonces... ¿aún lo tienes dentro?"

"... sí, ¿es lo único que vas a decir?... te acabo de decir que soy gay"

"Tony, eres muy preciado para mí, no me importa tu orientación sexual... ¿has intentado pujar?", para Steve fue más impresionante, saber del objeto dentro de su amigo, que de la orientación sexual de este.

"¡Por supuesto¡, pero en lugar de mejorar las cosas, solo lo empeora, siento que ahora está más profundo", Tony evita verle a la cara a Steve.

"Y si vamos al hospital, creo que nos podrán ayudar"

"¡Claro que no!, se van a burlar y quizá hasta salga en las noticias, no puedo permitir eso, tienes que ayudarme a sacarlo"

"¿Cómo?"

"No sé, ayúdame a pensar"

Tony no podía creer, que Steve haya sugerido, hacer lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Él se encontraba desnudo, apoyado en sus rodillas y manos, con Steve detrás suyo.

"Steve... si te parece asqueroso, podemos detenernos"

"!No!... por el contrario, ¿estas seguro de hacer esto?"

"¡Sí!"

Lo siguiente que siente Tony, son las tibias palmas de Steve, amasando sus nalgas, y extendiendolas a los lados, Tony se siente completamente expuesto, y vulnerable.

"No logro verlo"

Tony muerde sus labios, tratando de no gemir, Steve estira tanto su esfínter, "para ver mejor", provocándole cierto placer

"voy a aplicar más lubricante", lo siguiente que siente Tony, es una gran cantidad de lubricante en su interior.

"Intentaré meter un dedo, luego dos"

Tony no responde, simplemente asiente, aprieta con fuerza las sábanas debajo de él, las manos de Steve las siente tan diferentes a las propias, un delgado y largo dedo ingresa en su interior, empieza a simular embestidas, luego siente un segundo y tercer dedo, para "aflojar" más su esfínter.

Finalmente Tony empieza a sentir placer, cada vez que los dedos entran y salen de él, aunque aún sigue esperando "algo".

Cuando el cuarto dedo (pulgar), ingresa en su interior, su miembro totalmente erecto empieza a derramar líquido pre seminal, muerde las sábanas, para evitar gemir, su cuerpo entero tiembla, un par de embestidas más, y el quinto dedo es añadido.

"¡Ahhh, mierda"  
Tony no puede evitar gemir y gritar fuertemente, cuando Steve ingresa su puño, uno de los nudillos, toca algo en su interior y hace que vea las estrellas, sumado con la sensación de ser completamente estirado, inevitablemente se corre, por algunos segundos se abandona al placer y olvida todo.

"¿Estás bien?, quieres que saque mi mano"

"¡NO!, sigue por favor", Tony quería seguir sintiendo a Steve en su interior, por un momento se había olvidado, de la razón por la cual, Steve tenía el puño en su interior... recuperar el banano.

Tony casi deja de respirar, cuando Steve retira su mano, para volver a introducirla, estaba tan sensible por su pasado orgasmo, que lo siente aún más.

Steve poco a poco ingresaba centímetro a centímetro su antebrazo, para retirarlo casi por completo, e ingresarlo de nuevo, Tony podía ver y sentir todo el proceso, su abdomen se abultaba, cada vez que la mano de Steve ingresaba en él, estaba totalmente caliente, lleno, satisfecho, no pudo sostenerse en su brazos, por lo que su pecho cae en cama, hace un enorme esfuerzo para mantener su parte trasera en alto, con dificultad pudo articular, "sigue, estoy bien".

Tony estaba totalmente fuera de sí, de sus ojos salían lágrimas, seguía mordiendo las sábanas, mientras un río de saliva empapada las mismas, volvió a sentir que el puño de Steve, salía casi por completo para ir más profundo, más que las veces anteriores, no pudo soportar más, corriendose de nuevo, fue aún más intenso que el anterior , que terminó "orinando", el orgamos más fuerte que había tenido en su corta vida, terminó perdiendo el conocimiento.

***************

Steve trataba de ignorar los sollozos y gemidos de placer de Tony, se sentía culpable por tener una erección también, pero estaba totalmente concentrado en su labor.

Ayudar a Tony era su prioridad.

Con cuidado ingresaba la mano, para ir avanzando poco a poco, después de algún tiempo, finalmente tocó parte del banano, retiró casi por completo su mano, para ingresar un poco más profundo, finalmente pudo tomar el dichoso objeto y sujetarlo bien y sacarlo, Tony emitió un gran gemido, su cuerpo temblaba completamente, luego dejó de moverse.  
"Tony... Tony... Tonyyyy"

Steve toma a Tony en sus brazos, quien sigue sin responder.

Steve entra en pánico, más al ver que la cama estaba totalmente empapada de lo que parecía ser orina, no puede evitar exclamar:  
"Rompí a Tony"

Steve lleno de miedo y desesperación, decide llamar a una ambulancia.

******************

Tony recupera la conciencia, al sentir un pinchazo en la mano derecha, al abrir los ojos, encuentra a un muy asustado y lloroso Steve, un paramédico colocándole una solución por la vena, dentro de una ambulancia.

"¡Tony¡, estás bien, lo siento mucho"

"Tranquilo Steve, estoy bien, fue demasiado para mí, ¿por qué llamaste a una ambulancia?"

"No despertabas y me asuste mucho"

Los problemas acababan de empezar para Steve y Tony.

Los paramédicos tuvieron que contactar a los padres de Tony, ya que lo habían encontrado inconsciente, lleno de fluidos, y desnudo, pensaron los peor... que Steve se había aprovechado de Tony.

Al llegar al hospital, Tony fue evaluado por un médico, para evaluar su estado general y descartar algún signo de "abuso".

Para Tony fue extremadamente bochornoso explicar frente al médico y a sus padres, lo que en realidad había sucedido, omitiendo algunos "detalles".

Tanto Steve y Tony fueron reprendidos severamente, especialmente por el médico, quien explicó las posibles complicaciones de lo que habían hecho, que fue algo muy peligroso.

"Entiendo que sean jóvenes y curiosos, pero por favor, tienen que estar bien informados para la próxima, ambos deben procurar la seguridad del otro, es algo muy importante en una relación"

Tony sintió su mano ser apretada por Steve, todos en el hospital, incluso sus padres, asumía que él tenía una relación con Steve, cosa que ninguno desmintió.

Steve se le declaró a Tony, el mismo día, iniciando así su historia de amor.

********************  
PRESENTE

El cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro, Tony no podía ver nada, se encuentraba con el torso en apoyado en la cama, las rodillas en el suelo, solo oía el zumbido del vibrador en su interior, unos segundos después, oye la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

"Las niñas ya se durmieron, es hora de que cuide de ti"

Tony no puede evitar gemir, la profunda voz de su esposo lo excita en demasía, más cuando el consolador en su interior es removido.

"Ya estás preparado", Tony asiente, segundos después siente los dedos de su esposo bordear su entrada ya totalmente dilatada, quiere suplicar pero no puede, la mordaza en su boca se lo impide, tampoco puede moverse libremente, ambas manos están atadas en su espalda, una barra de metal en tos tobillos impide que cierre las piernas.

Se encuentra totalmente vulnerable y expuesto, Steve puede hacer lo que quiera con él, cosa que lo excita.

"Ya te daré lo que quieres, ya sabes que hacer si es demasiado, solo tienes que usar tu palabra de seguridad... ¿preparado?"

Tony simplemente asiente con más entusiasmo, le encanta saber que Steve, sepa lo que él necesita y quiere, en los 20 años que tienen de relación, nunca sintió la necesidad de usar su palabra de seguridad, quizá hoy tampoco, después de todo, ambos se esmeran en que todo salga bien.

Tony no puede esperar más tiempo, está ansioso de llevar en su interior, todo lo que Steve pueda ofrecerle, empezando por su puño.

Fin.

Gracias por leer.  
Perdón por la ortografía, gramática y redacción.

Recuerden que todo es ficticio, esto lo puede reproducirse en la vida real.  
Para realizar "fisting" se necesita días de preparación, suficiente información sobre las complicaciones.  
Me inspiré en un hilo de FB.

No se preocupen, trabajaré con Dominacion-sumision y Bondaje en otro fic.


End file.
